


【南北车】逃

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 4





	【南北车】逃

1x0  
————分割线————  
今天，又是让乐正绫慌张的一天，早上醒来看到洛天依的笑容的那一刻，她没睡醒的大脑告诉她，“最好去小天使家里躲着。”  
然后她也确实跑了，借着下楼丢垃圾的时候一路溜到言和家里。  
在那里度过安全的白天后，依旧不放心想明早再回去，却在下楼散步的时候被某人捉了回去。  
“唔~等……嗯~天依…别……”被按在门上的乐正绫无力地喘息着，埋在自己颈侧的洛天依有些粗鲁地啃食着。  
“小阿绫想跑呢~”上挑的语气撩拨着乐正绫的理智，衬衣被扯开，扣子落在地上的声音被呻吟盖过。  
“没……没有…啊！”反抗的话还没说出口就被按上花核的手堵住。  
眼前一黑，被领带蒙住了，挺立的樱桃被夹在双指间摩擦，拉扯，雪白的浑圆上留下了红印，脖颈上是显眼的牙印，身下的手指一直在欺负肿胀的花核，小穴不自觉地收缩，爱液打湿了面前人的手指。  
“阿绫不乖呢~”耳边传来熟悉的气息，耳垂被含在嘴里，身下突然闯进来的异物让乐正绫完全控制不住声音。  
“等……一下…嗯~两根……啊~”几乎没有丝毫停滞会开始抽插，被带出体内爱液顺着大腿一路下滑，留下一条淫靡的痕迹。  
并没有完全润滑的甬道被一下进入的两根手指摩擦得有些疼痛，然而当痛感顺着脊椎传到大脑中时却变成了快感，喘息声渐渐大了起来颤抖着双手勾住了洛天依的脖子。  
洛天依轻笑一声，手指猛地抽出，留下因空虚而收缩的小穴，托着乐正绫挺翘的臀部，满意地感觉到她下意识收紧的双臂和缠上自己腰的双腿，手不自觉地捏了捏，换来身上人的轻喘。  
“嗯~天依~”乐正绫贴在洛天依身上，下身的空虚操控着她蹭了蹭洛天依的脸颊，眼前只有黑暗，能感觉到的只有洛天依在走动。  
“阿绫~”洛天依软萌的声音此时此刻就是恶魔的低语，轻轻地把怀中人放在沙发上，用自己扯下来的衬衫缠住了她的双手，扯过事先准备好的布条。  
“张嘴。”略带命令的语气蛊惑着乐正绫，乖乖地张开嘴，双手用力想要挣脱开衬衫，然而只换来被磨疼的手腕。  
“咬住。”乐正绫乖乖遵从着耳边恶魔的命令，合起嘴巴，发现自己咬住了布条。  
“阿绫要控制住声音哦，隔壁还有邻居。”洛天依“好心”提醒了一句后便埋进了乐正绫的腿间，牙齿轻咬住花核，双指分开花瓣，满足了不断收缩的小穴。  
“啊~哈……嗯~”乐正绫咬着嘴里的布条，喉咙中发出挠人心魂的哼哼声。  
小穴努力地收缩着，腰肢不自觉地挺动以迎合不断进出的双指，丧失视觉让身体格外敏感，脑子里还忍不住去想象这令人脸红的场景。  
“嗯~哈……啊~”敏感点被狠狠撞击，脑子渐渐空白，双腿加紧，小穴紧紧咬着入侵者。  
“不行哦~”恶魔的声音再次响起，入侵者不顾挽留狠狠离开，甚至连身上人的温度都感觉不到了。  
洛天依微微向后留下欲求不满的乐正绫，一边寻找着有什么好玩的东西，一边看着沙发上的人有趣的反应。  
被欲望征服的乐正绫完全控制不了自己的身体，喉咙中发出带着哭腔的呻吟，双腿加紧，试图用摩擦来缓解空虚，双手徒劳地扯着衬衫，领带下滑下两滴泪水，看样子是忍到极限了。  
“别哭啊。”洛天依找到了想要的东西，嘴角勾起微笑，探身吻去乐正绫脸颊上的泪珠，双手扯开袋子，沾了些在手指上。  
“嗯哼~唔！”感觉到花瓣被分开，熟悉的手指在推入，还没来得及享受就感觉到了手指上一样的凸起，大脑还没产生疑惑就被洞口处什么东西的跳动弄得再度空白。  
“放心哦，不会进去很深的~”恶魔“关心”的话语却让沙发上的人缩了缩脖子。  
指尖完全推入，上面的小东西则“听话”地开始跳动，深处开始分泌爱液，被手指分开的洞口完全不能阻挡，粘稠的液体顺着股沟流到了沙发上，等到指尖的糖融化，手指又离开了，不过这次没让她等多久，取而代之的是灵活的舌头。  
“阿绫，你果然是甜的~”洛天依舔食着穴口流出的爱液，里面混着刚才融化的糖当然是甜的，然而乐正绫连反驳的心思都没有，身体两次面临高潮却戛然而止的感觉快让她疯狂，如果能说话她只想求洛天依不要再玩她了。  
洛天依看透了乐正绫的心思，瞥了眼时间发现快到了，只能遗憾地放弃了继续玩弄身下人的念头，扯掉她嘴上的布条，并起的三根手指和带着乐正绫味道的唇同时触碰到现在无比脆弱的人。  
“唔嗯~”小穴吞入三根手指还是有些勉强，不过有那么多爱液的润滑到也没让乐正绫感觉到疼痛，霸道的吻让她品尝了自己的味道，直起身子，配合着洛天依的抽动，虽然敏感点被蹂躏时还得靠洛天依托着腰。  
“嗯啊！”洛天依放开快要缺氧的乐正绫，撞入最深处的手指感受到了身体主人对它处以的“绞刑”，身体剧烈颤抖着，下意识地扬起脖颈，却不知道这动作正好把胸前挺立的樱桃送进了洛天依的嘴中。  
“唔~天……天依…嗯~”乐正绫意识模糊地呢喃声，差点让洛天依控制不住再来一次，不过看了看时间最终还是放弃。  
“下次，没那么容易放过你。”洛天依低头在乐正绫身上又留了不少红印和齿痕，霸道的宣示着自己的所有权。  
将沙发上昏睡过去的人抱到床上，解开束缚，把被子裹在她的身上，最后，恋恋不舍地吻了吻她的唇，倒在床的一边沉沉睡去。


End file.
